Bless This Mess
by Ino Yamanka
Summary: Hinata accidentally confesses her love to Gaara on an email meant for Naruto, Naruto sends a drunk text to Sakura professes his love. This may be high school, but mistakes like these are life ruining to some students.


**His Loss, Her Love**

**Prologue: How The Mess Began**

* * *

Hinata stared blankly at the blinking computer screen. Her fingers lingered over the keyboard as she contemplated what to add to her message. The mouse hovered over the send button but she slid it back to the save draft option.

_Dear Naruto, I love you. Ever since our days at the Academy, my affection has only grew for you. I know you don't see my feelings for you...But I can't keep this to myself for the rest of my life._

_-Hinata_

Hinata read her message over and over before deciding to delete it all. She sighed and rubbed her puffy sleep deprived eyes. It was one in the morning and she still couldn't get any rest. Sleep was not an option when she had this dilemma dragging on in her mind.

The heiress laid back on her soft white blankets and stared up at the slowly turning ceiling fan. Dragging the laptop back, she began once more.

_Dear Naruto, I figured it was time I tell you how I really feel..._

Hinata backspaced the sentence. She couldn't do it! She couldn't even admit her feelings in a draft! Closing the lid to her laptop, Hinata decided it was time to just get some sleep. She leaned over and switched off the light pink lamp next to her.

Her mind did not stop wandering away from rest. The message was _killing_ her. She wanted to tell Naruto how she felt so bad, yet she could not formulate what she was going to even say! Hinata sat back up and grabbed her computer. Her nimble fingers swiftly began to tap the keys again.

_I have typed this message out so many times now but every time I still don't know how to tell you...I love you. I should've told you so much earlier, I love you. That's all I have to say...I have kept this to myself for too long..._

_-Hinata_

Hinata clicked the draft button and collapsed back into her sheets.

Or so she thought.

_Swoosh!_

Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

In big bold letters she read, "**Delivered!"**.

"Oh my god!" She whispered in horror. Hinata frantically pressed the back button.

"No,no, no, no!" It was too late to take her words back. Tears formed in her eyes and she silently cursed herself out. Hinata shut her laptop down and curled up in a ball.

Her salty tears slipped onto her linen pillow case as she balled up her fists. Great! Now he would start avoiding her! The heiress shuddered at the anxiety racking through her.

Her night was full of tossing and turning. Hinata's thoughts raced around and her eyes became swollen by all the crying. She dreamt of Naruto avoiding her and making fun of her.

It may only be high school, but it simply felt like the end for her.

Too bad she didn't check who she sent it to.

* * *

Naruto yawned and took a swig of his sake. His blood shot eyes read the message over and over again. He wasn't sure what to do next...

_I really love you a lot and I hope you'll consider me, baby._

_-Naruto_

"Perfect," Naruto grinned and clicked send. His conscious wasn't exactly on par. The alcohol was bringing out his emotions, even the ones he didn't want to share...

Naruto downed another bottle and hiccuped. Some people shouldn't be allowed near drinks...

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking?

* * *

Sakura's pink flip phone vibrated indicating a new text was received. She paused her chick flick and opened the message.

_Dear Sakura, I really like you a lot and I hope you'll consider me, baby._

_-Naruto_

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as her mouth flew open. She _had_ to call Ino! The bubble gum haired girl quickly dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line. Sakura snickered at the confused voice.

"You will _never_ believe who just texted me," She murmured while typing a reply to Naruto.

"Who!"

"Naruto! He just confessed his love for me..." Sakura trailed off awkwardly.

"Give him a shot!" Ino encouraged giggling. She rolled her emerald eyes.

"Fine, but never again!" Sakura laughed and quickly sent off a reply. Ino and her stayed up for another hour discussing the possibilities of dating Naruto. The pros and cons he will bring, and whether or not he is drunk.

* * *

Gaara was busy sorting through paper work and reading his political textbooks. He rubbed his tired cyan eyes and set down his finished stack.

_Ding!_

A new email appeared on Gaara's computer screen. He sighed and clicked open the email.

"Hinata?" Gaara muttered lowly in a confused tone. The email finish loading and Gaara's eyes narrowed.

_I have typed this message out so many times now but every time I still don't know how to tell you...I love you. I should've told you so much earlier, I love you. That's all I have to say...I have kept this to myself for too long..._

_-Hinata_

He reread the email a few times in disbelief. Did that Hyūga just send _that_ to him?

"What..." He mouthed to himself while slowly shutting his laptop lid. Perhaps it was time to get some sleep, he was imagining things now.


End file.
